Not A Witch
by MonkeyBreadNerd
Summary: The Doctor and Donna Noble go to the 1450s and experience strange things. One-shot, not that good.


**This Doctor is the 10 reincarnation, my favorite reincarnation. **

"So where are we off to now, Doctor?" Donna Noble asked. "Somewhere ANCIENT and MEDIEVAL I suppose?"

"If you say so. I must warn you, some nasty stuff happened in the 1450s," the Doctor told her, already setting the coordinates.

"The 1450s?! Aren't you taking ancient a bit too far back?" Donna asked.

"Well, it was medieval."

"Fine!"

"Who said it was your choice anyway? I'm the man with the time machine."

"And I'm the woman with two fists who agrees with your decision."

"Fair point."

* * *

A girl in the 1450s was witnessing a witch burning. Or what everyone thought her to be a witch.

The girl was a peasant, along with most of the population of villagers. She was homeless. She would wait outside freezing until someone invited her into their home or she went with the other homeless.

The woman in the fire was reduced to nothing but charred bones and everyone was happy.

The girl walked away and went to the far side of the village. There she saw a strange blue box. She went closer to it. She tried to open it yanking on the handle.

"I'm afraid you can't get in, darling."

She whipped around and saw a strange looking man. He had odd clothes. Only people who lived in the castles had nice clothes.

"Doctor, are you sure about-" a strange woman ran up beside the man, also wearing strange clothes. But they were different from his.

The man pulled out a strange device.

"Please, I didn't know this was yours! Please don't hurt me!" the girl begged.

"Oh no, we were never going to hurt you!" the strange woman assured. "I'm Donna Noble."

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor introduced.

"Doctor who?" the girl asked.

"It's just the Doctor. What's your name?" he inquired.

"Elena, Doctor. I'm very sorry for messing with your blue box!" Elena cried.

"It's quite alright. Really."

"What is that thing you're holding?" Elena asked, pointing at the Doctor's hand.

"This is my sonic screwdriver! Can't go through wood, but I love it anyway!" the Doctor explained.

"Are you foreigners? Where did you come from?" Elena questioned.

"We are foreigners from the 51st century for me and 21st century for her."

"How...no...witchcraft...but you were so nice..." Elena pondered.

"We are not witches if that's what you're thinking. Especially me, I'm a man!" the Doctor responded.

"Good. Our village forbids witchcraft. In fact, in most of the world it is illegal!"

Donna and the Doctor exchanged glances.

Donna mouthed, no spoilers.

"Right...so you have a home?" Donna began.

"No. I am part of the homeless. Look! Smoke. There must be having a burning! Come with me!" Elena raced towards the smoke.

"The burning?" Donna whispered.

"Here comes the nasty stuff."

They ran after Elena and saw the fire around a poor woman.

"BURN, WITCH!" a peasant screamed.

"GO BACK TO HELL!" another yelled.

The village folk were yelling nasty things to the burning girl.

The Doctor grimaced at the flames. Donna gasped with horror. Elena was silent. Her eyes reflected dancing flames.

"NOOO! I'M NOT A WITCH!" the lady screamed.

"DIE, DECEIVER!" a man yelled.

"This is awful..." Donna spoke quietly tears in her eyes.

"I can hardly watch..." the Doctor mumbled sadly. "If I didn't know the future, I would have given up on humanity."

Elena stared. "Sometimes I wonder if they weren't witches. But then I realize, the witch trial cannot lie."

Donna shook her head about to say something. The Doctor mouthed, no spoilers.

"But, Doctor-"

"We've already said too much," he cut off.

The burning girl was no longer there and everyone went back to work.

"Come to the far side of town again. It's the only place where you're safe."

Elena ran to the edge of the village, Donna and the Doctor not far behind.

"Why are we only safe here?" Donna questioned.

"It is against the law to where nice clothes such as nobility when you are not noble," Elena explained.

"These are nice clothes? You guys must be wearing rags!" Donna exclaimed. "And my name is Donna Noble! That's bloody hilarious!"

"Except this suit. It is rather nice. Anyway, why did that woman get burned?" the Doctor asked casually.

"She was a witch! She turned a man into a mouse!" Elena cried.

"Did you see it happen?"

"Well...no, but I saw a mouse!"

"And it looked similar to the man?"

"Well, it looked like a mouse."

"I cannot wait until philosophy starts up again," the Doctor muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing! Well, look at the sky! It is getting dark rather quick! Well, we must be off!" he said suddenly.

"Are we leaving?" Donna looked at him.

"No. I still have to find something important!" he replied.

"Good. Tomorrow is the day of my birth! Luckily, before my parents died they told me the story!" Elena grinned. "You aren't going to leave the day before my birth?"

"We wouldn't leave for the world," Donna promised happily. "Here, you look cold. Take this." She took off here scarf.

"It looks small, but when you unfold it, it's rather large."

"Thank you. God bless you!" Elena smiled. She ran off to the village.

"You're nice, today. I wish you could be this nice everyday-" the Doctor joked.

"Oh, shut it." Donna looked at the stars.

"So do you want to wait for tomorrow because I do own a handy dandy time machine," he suggested.

"What's the point in having one if you never use it, right?" Donna decided.

They stepped in the TARDIS.

* * *

The next day, or for the time travelers, a few minutes later, Elena ran to the far side of town to meet her new friends.

"Doctor! Donna!" Elena called.

"Happy birthday! Are you having a party?" Donna asked.

"Why would I have a party...and what is a party?" Elena inquired confused.

"Oh...never mind! Sorry, future spoilers!" Donna laughed awkwardly.

"I found this thing in the woods a few nights before you both came. I didn't tell you about it until I trusted you completely. It's very odd. And very heavy. Would you like to come with me to see it?" Elena was nervous.

"Sure," the Doctor answered quickly.

They went into the mouth of the woods and walked deeper towards the belly of the forest. Though it was late morning, it was quite dark with all the trees blocking sunlight. Until an unexpected lightsource lit the way.

"Doctor," Donna whispered. "Why is Elena glowing?"

Indeed, Elena was glowing. The Doctor looked at Elena.

"Elena-" he began.

"We're here!" she squealed.

A large dark round object was placed three feet into the ground.

"I don't know what this is, but I just have this weird feeling..."Elena trailed off.

"Uh, Elena...you're glowing," the Doctor informed nervously.

"Thank you!" Elena giggled.

"No, he means as in, couldn't see in the dark until something started glowing, glowing," Donna corrected.

"Wha-" Elena stopped. She studied herself and gasped.

"I'm a witch!" she cried. "I'm going to be burned!"

"How old are you, exactly?" the Doctor asked.

"She's frightened and you ask her how old she is?!" Donna whispered angrily.

"This is important. How old are you, dear?" he repeated.

"13."

The Doctor sighed in understanding.

"Go back to the blue box and wait for us. I have to talk to Donna. Remember: you are not a witch."

Elena nodded, frightened, but proceeded out of the woods anyway.

"You just send her off like that? How can you be so-" Donna started.

"Before I say anything else, I need you to be quiet. I'm going to explain something to you. That girl is not human, she is a Quantium Shanada, alien of light. When they turn around the age of 300, or in human standards, 13, they mature enough to start glowing. She came from that ship, her parents died in it. Crashed in the 1450s and she is stuck, not knowing what she truly is. Humans, being self centered and small minded, have influenced her and she thinks like the rest of society. Now before you can tell me to stop insulting you, I'm not insulting you, I'm insulting humans in general. Not your fault. Now, I'm not saying I don't like humans. They are very nice, most of them and you've stuck around! Off of the point, we need to save her!" the Doctor explained quickly. "Alon-sy, shall we?"

The Doctor and Donna sprinted to the TARDIS to find that Elena was gone.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Donna screamed.

"I don't know, but we have to find her! She's probably in the village!" he yelled back. He began to run as fast as he could towards the village.

They both came to a screeching halt when they were confronted with a large fire.

"NO! ELENA!" Donna screamed.

Elena's eyes were wide with fear.

"BURN WITCH!" a villager screamed.

"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!" a chant rose.

"I'm not a witch!" Elena screamed, the fire rising higher.

"STOP! STOP IT, NOW!" the Doctor yelled. "Donna, is there any water? Find some water!"

Donna ran away to find some water. The Doctor tried to talk sense into the villagers.

"She is not a witch! She is human!" the Doctor lied.

"Then how come she was glowing, eh?" a man yelled at him.

"You all are mad! People don't glow! She is human!" the Doctor pretended.

Donna had a small bucket of water. She dumped it on the fire, slowing down the rising of the flame.

"Hey you! Stop her! She's trying to let the witch escape!" a woman yelled.

"Raise the flames!" people chanted.

"RAISE THE FLAMES! SEE HER BURN!" the villagers yelled.

"NO!" the Doctor yelled out.

"It's no use, Doctor. It's been a pleasure meeting you. You also Donna. Let the witch burn..." Elena cried out.

"Remember: YOU ARE NOT A WITCH!" Donna screamed.

The fire reached Elena and she screamed in agony.

The Doctor ran for more water with Donna. They threw the water on the fire. But Elena wasn't there. Strangely, neither were the bones. The villagers left, content of the riddance.

"Do you think she-" the Doctor started hopefully.

"She was an alien. Her bones probably melted or something." Tears streamed down Donna's face.

The Doctor looked pained. "This is another time I let someone go! I LET SOMEONE DIE AGAIN!" he yelled.

"Let's go to the TARDIS. We'll sit down, rest for a bit. Come on, Doctor..." Donna sniffled.

* * *

_People die. Everyone knows that. Just do you except it? Can you get your head around the idea of your heart stopping, never to beat again? Or your brain shutting off never to think or feel? Some people cheat death, some don't. It just depends on who you are really. Just depends. _

A girl with blinding white eyes, golden skin, red hair stretched up as far as every strand could go. She rose up, hands cupped with light. As she floated up against the dark night, golden light beams shot to the trees below.

"You were right," she spoke gently. "I'm not a witch."


End file.
